


The Very First Kiss

by Poorleoooo



Category: Black Books
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorleoooo/pseuds/Poorleoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伯纳德似乎是烧糊涂了。但不管怎样曼尼回来了，而且他还偷了一个吻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Kiss

“他是我的！”伯纳德哑着嗓子喊道，无力地挥出一拳，落空后自己也摔倒了地上。曼尼和法兰立刻把他扶起来，问他感觉怎么样。  
那个隔壁书店的家伙（“他怎么敢这么欺负曼尼？”）说了些什么，但是一个字都没落到他的耳朵里。伯纳德摸索着抓住曼尼的手，这个男人以为他要对自己说什么，便凑过来问道：“你要说什么，伯纳德？”  
他什么也没说，只是挣扎着把曼尼拉得更近，然后吻了上去。伯纳德的眼睛不自觉地合上了——一定是病得太厉害了，他心想，那些药根本就不起作用。发烧让他又热又冷，但是曼尼的嘴唇似乎就像治愈一切的药剂，这几天来他从没这么舒服过。  
曼尼只是吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他不知道伯纳德在干什么。他和法兰还是扶着那个爱尔兰人，害怕他一下子摔倒地上。曼尼用眼神向法兰求救，短发女人只是讶异地看着他俩。  
毫无征兆地，伯纳德结束了这个吻（他们之间的第一个吻）。曼尼本是确信他只是烧糊涂了——他的额头烫得像热锅，但是伯纳德又用他那种迷糊嘶哑的嗓音冲法兰吼了一通，尖叫着让她赶紧走开。  
“你不会留我一个人在这里的对吧？”曼尼用表情问道。  
法兰只是耸耸肩，然后像鲶鱼一样抽身离开。曼尼以一种怪异的姿势扶着伯纳德，那个卷毛整个人缩在他的怀里，还在不停地咕哝着什么。曼尼向法兰猛挥手（并且试图不惊动伯纳德），但她还是开门走了。这下好了，他心想，这算是什么情况。  
曼尼思索了一会，觉得还是把伯纳德扶到哪里躺下会比较好。他小声对怀里的那个家伙说：“伯纳德，你去沙发上躺一会，我去给你——”  
书店老板立刻抬起了头，发烧让他面色潮红眼神湿漉，额头前的卷发已经被汗浸湿，一缕一缕的黏在额前。“你不准走，你怎么敢……你怎么敢到那里去工作……你怎么敢想要搬走。”  
“伯纳德，你怎么知道我想搬走？”曼尼又一次瞪大了眼睛。卷发男人把头重重地撞在曼尼的胸口，撞的他龇牙咧嘴，他只好作罢不再提起这个问题。  
曼尼花了整整三分钟，才把伯纳德从书店的这一边拉到另一边，然后再花五分钟告诉他自己只是去给他倒杯茶。他走进那个混乱的厨房，听着伯纳德的使唤声，却露出了一个心满意足的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一对太太太太太可爱了我实在没忍住就…  
> 也许还会有第二第三个吻啥的 xxx


End file.
